One Rainy Day
by dira
Summary: Yaoi. G&Z. Silly fic about them on one rainy day.


One Rainy Day

  


Before you proceed, might I warn you that this fic is Yaoi. meaning a boy/boy thing. So if you hate yaoi, then I suggest you don't read it. 

..............................................

"I'm hungry...." 

"Me too...." 

"I need food...." 

Zelgadiss sighed as his 3 allies strolled alongside him. Lina looked like she hasn't sleep in days, Gourry look like a corpse, Amelia was almost crawling on the ground. So.. everybody was tired. 

"We need to find some shelter before we all rot and turn to dust……" Lina gasped. 

"Food..must..have..food...." Gourry choked out. 

"I'm not gonna die like this..." Amelia sniffed. 

"We've only been walking for 10 miles," Zelgadiss put in. 

"That's a lot, man," Gourry replied. 

"Aren't you tired ?" Amelia asked. 

"Nope," He answered. 

"Hungry ? " Lina asked. 

"No," He replied, his eyes shut. 

Grrroowwl.... Everybody turned to look at a beet red Zelgadiss. 

"Well.. maybe a little..." He replied sheepishly. 

"A little ?" Lina raised her eyebrows as the growling starts again. 

"Fine. A lot ! happy ?" 

"We're tired, hungry, hot, and there isn't a single inn in this town !!" Amelia cried out. "What could be worst than this ?!" 

Crack !! Boom !! Thunder came and a downpour fell. 

"I had to say that ...." Amelia muttered. 

"Look ! there's a shelter over there !" Gourry pointed out to a small building with a billboard ' Ann Inn' up the roof. 

"Yay ! A shelter ! Finally.." Lina ran towards the inn followed by Gourry , Amelia and Zelgadiss. 

"Boy, that was a heavy downpour there," The girl behind the counter asked. 

"We are soaked to the bone," Lina replied. "Thank you for the towels and the hot cocoa," Lina said as she took a sip of her cocoa. 

"Oh, no problem. Why don't you head up to your rooms and get cleaned up ?" the girl suggested. "After you're dry. Come down to eat, okay ? We'll prepare delicious food just for you," the girl winked. 

"Yatta !!" Lina , Gourry and Amelia shouted. Zelgadiss smiled. 

"You know what this means , Amelia…" Lina said as she glanced over to Amelia. 

"We'd better get cleaned quickly !!!" Amelia punched in the mid air. With that the two girls speed up to the room they're sharing. 

"Let's go to our room Zelgadiss !" Gourry said as he ran up. Zelgadiss followed behind. 

"This is our room ?!" Gourry exclaimed. 

"It is.. different… " Zelgadiss replied. 

"Different ? It's fantastic ! First class all the way, man," Gourry said, giving a thumbs up. There was two canopy beds covered with satin blue sheet and pillows to match. There was an antique cupboard on the opposite. The curtains was obviously made from high class blue fabric. The window gives an extreme scenery. To sum it up, it was the best room that Gourry had ever stayed in. 

"Even the bathroom is clean !" Gourry exclaimed as he peeked into the bathroom. Zelgadiss just sat on the bed and dried himself with the dry towels on the bed. 

"You don't mind if I go first ?" Gourry asked Zelgadiss. 

"No, maybe it would be better if you go first," Zelgadiss said. He doesn't want Gourry to go knocking on the bathroom door every 5 second to see if Zelgadiss's finished yet because Gourry doesn't want to miss lunch. 

"Great ! Then I can get to lunch early," Gourry said and the door slammed shut. Zelgadiss took his cape and his belt along with his sword off, tossing them on the floor. Then he laid on the bed almost dozing off. He saw a local newspaper beside him and decided to read to kill of time. It was overall a pretty boring paper. Even for Zelgadiss. Maybe he was too tired. Zelgadiss puts down the newspaper and began to close his eyes. Suddenly thunder strikes and he sat up, shocked. 

"Stupid thunder," he cursed. Then the bathroom door opened. 

"That was quick," Zelgadiss said. 

"I don't want Lina to get all the food," Gourry said from inside the bathroom. 

"Figures," Zelgadiss muttered. 

"Okay, Zel. The bathroom is all yours," Gourry came out wearing only a towel. (now take a minute break to imagine Gourry in a towel) 

"Hey, what's that you're reading ?" Gourry asked as he walked towards his bed. 

"Oh, it's just some boring ol-" 

"Oofff.." 

Zelgadiss didn't get to finish his sentence because the next thing he knew.. Gourry was on top of him. Both blushed as they looked at each other. 

"I..ah.. must've trip over something…" Gourry said sheepishly. Zelgadiss felt a bit… hot. A half-naked Gourry was on top of him. On a bed ! Wait.. what the hell is he thinking ?! But … eye to eye, Zelgadiss can't help to wonder that Gourry's eyes were so .. blue. 

"I'll..um.. get up now," Gourry said as he tried to pushed himself up. 

"No.. wait," Zelgadiss stopped him. 

"What ?" 

"This.." with that Zelgadiss pulled Gourry closer and their lips met. First, both of them were lip to lip and were staring at each other. Then they relaxed and closed their eyes. All emotions began rushing to his mind. Surprisingly though, Gourry kissed back. Both didn't know why, but then nothing seemed to matter. Gourry swept Zelgadiss's hair off his face and began kissing harder. Zelgadiss cupped Gourry's face and kissed him back. No… this.. is definitely.. not right. Zelgadiss thought. I..like.. Lina.. right ? Gourry wondered. 

Suddenly a big crack of thunder burst. The two passionate beings stopped. Gourry quickly stood up and Zelgadiss sat up. Both were beet red and in silence. 

"Err.. I'd better get dressed," Gourry said breaking the silence. 

"Yeah.. I'd better cleaned myself…" Zelgadiss flushed as he heads towards the toilet. 

"Zel ?!" Gourry called out. Zelgadiss turned to look. 

"What ?" 

"Ano… see you downstairs, okay ?" Gourry smiled. 

"Sure," Zelgadiss replied, smiling back. 

"Ahh… I can't get enough of this Gura-gura !" Lina exclaimed as she shoved some more in her mouth. 

"Yum ! Yum ! YUM !" Amelia slurped. "Yummy !" 

"I want this.. and that.. and this…" Gourry said to the girl as he pointed to what Lina was eating. "Heck ! I'll take all !" A bead of sweat appeared on the girl's head. 

"So, how was your room, Gourry ? " Lina asked. Gourry stopped eating. 

"What.. what do you mean by that ?" Gourry sputtered. A shade of red appeared on his cheeks. 

"I didn't mean anything by that !" Lina frowned. 

"Our room was so pretty ! It was like in heaven !" Amelia said. Lina nodded. 

"I must get daddy to redecorate my room !" Amelia replied. 

"Oh.. you.. mean how was the room ! Aha..ha..ha.." Gourry sighed in relief. 

"What happened to you just now ? You were late ," Lina said. 

"I didn't do anything !!! Honest !" Gourry said defensively. 

"You're acting weird," Lina narrowed her eyes. 

"I..am ?…" Gourry gave a weak smile. 

"Here I am," Zelgadiss came to the table. 

"Why are you late, Zelgadiss san ?" Amelia asked. 

"What do you mean by that !" Zelgadiss cried out, flushed. "I didn't do anything !" 

"She just asked why are you late," Lina put in. 

"Oh.. ahaha.. nothing.. really…" Zelgadiss replied as he sat down. He sneaks a glance towards Gourry and their eyes made contact. Gourry smiled and Zelgadiss smiled back. 

"Okay… What's going on ?!" Lina looked at the two guys. 

"You are acting weird.." Amelia twitched her mouth. 

"Nothing is.. going on !" Gourry and Zelgadiss cried in unison. 

"Right, Gourry ?" Zelgadiss said as he looked over to Gourry. 

"Right, Zelgadiss," Gourry looked back. Lina and Amelia frowned for a moment before continuing with their meal. 

"Are you sure…. " Lina asked again in the middle of her meal. 

"YES !" 


End file.
